


Be My Strength

by Sam KW (samudee)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samudee/pseuds/Sam%20KW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode Related: The Fix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Strength

Hutch needs his medicine; he needs help. He hangs tightly onto my arms pleading, begging, and threatening.

I'll give you all of me, Hutch, I'll give you the sky and the stars. I'll do anything and everything you ask of me. I'll sell my soul to the devil if he would take away your pain. If I was given one chance to change the future, I'd wish to be you for the next forty eight hours; I'd wish for you to be anyone but you.

In return, I ask of you this one thing, Hutch. Please, be strong… for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Response to this by Duluthgirl is at:  
> http://starskyhutch911.livejournal.com/953586.html


End file.
